kidsandfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve gets the sniffLes
Steve Gets the Sniffles is the first episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Steve_Gets_the_Sniffles?oldid=90830# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Quotes #Trivia #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Baby Bear (cameo on picture) Summary Steve is coming down with the sniffles. Recap Steve has the sniffles. They play Blue's clues to figure out what Blue thinks Steve needs to "feel better". Along the way, Steve and Blue get some tips to stay healthy. This includes learning about healthy snacks with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with baby Peprika. Afterward Steve is given a "checkup" from Shovel and Pail who pretended to be a doctor and nurse respectively. The letter he receives from Mailbox is about a kid's day going to a doctor's appointment and receives a lollipop at the end. Then Steve is starting the process of figuring out what Blue's Clues meant, he sneezes after he gets his notebook out. Finally Steve is given vegetable soup to "cure" him of his sniffles. Quotes *Steve: Oh hi, how are you to... t...oday. Oh, see I'm just a little sniffly. Hey Blue you see who's here? Blue? *Viewers: There's Blue *Steve: Oh you see Blue, where? *Viewers: Right there. *Steve: Oh, right (sniffles) over there? *Steve: (tickles Blue who is underneath the blue blanket on the couch) *Blue: (barks at being found) *Steve: (starts laughing and then he starts to sneeze, Blue gets the tissue box and Steve takes a tissue and sneezes into it) *Steve: Oh, thank you Blue. This is exactly what I need to feel better. *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: No? This tissue isn't what I need to feel better? *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: Well, What do you think I need to feel better? *Steve: Oh. I see what you're doing. We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what I need to feel better. This is going to be so much fun. *Steve: We are going to play Blue's Clues because it's a really great game. Yeah. *Steve: So Blue's paw print will be on the clues, Blue's Clues. *Steve: Oh, now we need to clean this paw print up... (starts to sneeze, paw print moves away) *Steve: (to the paw print) Oh, sorry. I have the sniffles, I.. *(to the viewers) Hey, you know what we need to play Blue's Clues, our handy dandy... *Viewers: Notebook! *Steve: Now that we're in our thinking chair, let's think... (takes out tissue and sneezes again). *Steve: (congested) Okay, we really need to figure out what I need to feel better. Our clues are a spoon, a bowl, and vegetables. So what could Blue, (Blue barks twice) think I need to feel better with a spoon, a bowl, and vegetables? *Steve: Ooh, does Blue think I should do the vegetable dance with a spoon and a bowl? *Viewers: No! *Steve: No, so what does Blue think I need to feel better with a spoon, a bowl, and vegetables? Well you eat out of the bowl with a spoon and add the vegetables and you make um, uhh... *Viewers: Vegetable Soup! *Steve: Vegetable soup! That's it, Blue thinks I need Mr. Salt's and Mrs. Pepper's famous vegetable soup to feel better! We just figure out Blue's Clues. Trivia *Starting with this episode, Tickety, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper appear during the credit sequence. *When Mailbox moves closer to Steve, he appears to be cut in half and floating in midair. *There's a poster in the doctor's office in the Mailtime segment. The top reads We are looking for Blue's Clues because we're really smart. and the bottom reads At Nick Jr. we Play to Learn Watch Blue's Clues weekdays at 10:30 on Nick Jr. This is the only time we see a Nick Jr. poster in Blue's Clues & in other Nick Jr shows. *This was also the last episode Holly Klein was the animation assistant from late season 1, later in season 2, she became an animator. *The pawprint moves away as Steve tries to clean it up. Steve explains to the paw-print that he had the sniffles. *Hal Rifken directed the video letter. *This is the 1st episode where Steve is dressed for the rain. *Yana Vainshtok 1st episode as the prop master. *For this episode, the notebook phrase at the beginning before the Theme song uses the Notebook tone from Pretend Time which marks the 5th episode to use it. *For this episode, the a clue a clue phrase at the end of the Theme song uses the a clue a clue from The Grow Show which marks the 4th episode to use it. *The episode was renamed to Kevin Gets The Sniffles for the UK. *This is the 1st episode of Season 2, and it's the premiere of it. *This is the last episode where Blue barks once before Steve says That We Wanna Do from every episode of season 1 except What Does Blue Want to Make?. *When Steve spots the 2nd clue on the bowl, orange peels are shown which are eaten by Blue. *Usually Steve stands up to sing "We just figured Blue's Clues" but he remains sitting in his thinking chair for this episode only. *From now on, the end credits is going to have the occupation name in light blue letters. The People's names will still be in navy blue letters. *This episode marks the first appearance of Blue's High Singing Sound Effect to the Mailtime Song. *This is the first time Steve and Sidetable Drawer have a conversation before Steve gets his notebook. *This is one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes, it was so popular, that it reran a couple of times during the 2000s. *In the Mailtime Segment, when Steve tries to finish up the Mailtime Song, he started to sneeze again, but when he puts his tissue up to his nose, he stopped, then says "Mail" calmly. Mailbox jokes with Steve, saying that he knows what Steve needs to feel better... the last clue. *The topic of this episode is also dealt with in Blue's Sniffly Day, series book #9. Blue gets a cold and doesn't feel well enough to play with Steve or her friends. They all work together to cheer her up and make her feel better. *Angela Santomero is credited is Angela C. Santomero, Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle and John Sheehy is credited as John Sheehy, MD. *The Healthy Snacks song in this episode is available on the album Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. *This is 1st episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from Mailbox's Birthday wasn't used. *Side Table Drawer has the sniffles, too. *Steve didn't have any other symptoms, so maybe it was allergies that caused him to sneeze and have a runny nose, he didn't have a fever and seemed just as peppy as usual; after all Side Table had it, too, so maybe the house was dusty. *"Feel better" is a strange way of putting it, as he didn't seem to be sick, sad, worried, tired or grumpy. *He sings faster in this episode. *Shovel pretends to be a doctor and Pail pretends to be a nurse, they say "We know what you have. You have to find the next clue." *At one point, Steve mishears "clue" for "flu" and thinks that the audience believes he has the flu. *Despite that in the episode Steve was able to "cure" his sniffles with vegetable soup, in the corresponding book Blue's Sniffly Day, Blue is still fighting off a bad cold and was given soup to help her recover even though we don't necessarily see her fully recover in the end.